


In the eye of the storm.

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Affection, Anger, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Mulder and Scully are trapped in a confined space, they are under alot of pressure and are pissed off at each other. Cue angry passion and make up sex. With some semblance of a storyline.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	In the eye of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the X files (obviously). Just a big fan of the show and very bored in quarantine at the moment. Should be doing assignments but here I am. Hope you enjoy. Thanks. (This is my first fanfiction omg.) :0 
> 
> I wrote this all in one go. Didn't really plan it. So we'll see how it goes.

It had been three days since Scully's one night stand with Ed Jerse. It wasn't getting any less awkward or tense between Scully and Mulder in the office. At first Mulder sulked and barely spoke or looked at Scully, which was the most painful part. But that only lasted a day. 

The second day he came into work she barely saw him. He found random tasks to carry out to avoid her. Not because he didn't want to see her of course. But because he couldn't hide how he felt. 

The third day was different. He had gone home and masturbated furiously about Scully the second night. So he came into work on the third day with a broody scowl across his face. Too tired to even care how he came across. He didn't avoid Scully or sulk. On the contrary...he stared at her. He stalked across the room unashamedly watching and breathing her in. 

He didn't know what he was looking for really. He looked at her because he could...he looked at her lips, her eyes, her throat when she swallowed nervously, her chest, her legs, her hair as it shined in the light. He looked at all of her, because he could. Because she was in his office, working on his X files, with him, for him, around him. He looked at her because she belonged to him and he was tired of pretending otherwise. 

It was always the same. He went through these stages of emotions about Scully. The guilt, the frustration, the lust, the affection, camaraderie, friendship, jealousy and then back to guilt again. He knew how it went. It was always the same, he'd end up feeling guilty and re-establish their friendship soon. But not yet dammit, he was pissed at her, he was confused and he was really horny. A man can only have room for so many emotions at one time. 

So he stalked around the room getting a little too close for comfort, watching her sweat and swallow nervously and try to maintain her friendly sweet professional manner. 

"Mulder, can you run through this case with me one more time so I understand fully why we're going to Alaska?" 

"Of course Scully, anything for you. My trusty partner." 

Scully was getting tired of the sarcastic digs they were dripping with passive aggression and....something else she couldn't quite figure out yet.

"Were flying to Alaska to meet the team in the mountain that I told you about. To offer our services to their mission in excavating the frozen body of what's believed to be a century old yeti." 

Scully's eyebrows rose but Mulder kept her gaze, waiting for any hint of an argument out of her. She pursed her lips together and exhaled an "...okay..." 

"When do we fly out?" 

"Tonight, Scully. Pack some warm clothes. I'm.picking you up at 8." 

He left the office. She knew she was in for a rough ride with Mulder on this case. Little did she know how rough it was going to be. 

The flight was long and Scully was tired. Normally she might have drifted off to sleep without worrying about whether her head 'accidentally' fell onto Mulder's shoulder. But with him still in this tense mood she didn't know if she should risk it. 

Her eyes kept falling closed and she kept snapping them open. Untill she snapped them open and Mulder was just a a couple of inches from her face with a dark look in his eye. 

"Scully, you need to sleep." He looked deep into her eyes. "Close your eyes, Scully". Scully fought to resist but his words seemed to make her eyelids heavier. He was still so close to her face. "You're going to sleep and when you wake up you are going to be working your ass off for me on this case." 

Ah so that's what this was...penance. she opened her mouth slightly to resist but she was asleep before she could even remember why. Mulder held her close. Jealously, possesively...affectionately and lovingly. She was his. How could she not know that? How could she wait for the one vacation he took to break his heart like that? They weren't in a relationship, true. But what they had was more than that. He thought she knew. 

She'd said it wasn't about him. That it was her life. But she'd forgotten that she'd already given him her life, her heart, her soul, everything. She just needed reminding that's all. Mulder was going to remind her of who she belonged to. She made a choice years ago to stay by his side. And this is what it meant. He was done feeling guilty. He made a choice on the plane as he held her close while looking out the window on her side, that he was never going to let her go again, and he was never going to ignore his natural instinct again. 

He breathed in her smell and every cell in his body agreed with this decision. He smiled at how free he suddenly felt. 

When they arrived in Alaska they had been given a tent to share. As Mulder requested. They were staying on the inside of the mountain. It was beautiful and secluded. The team of excavators welcomed them and set up the tent before they'd arrived. 

"Mulder, why didn't you request two tents?" 

"Why would I need two Scully?" 

"Because well...there's two of us." 

"You're staying with me Scully, I've decided to keep you close on this case." With that he left the tent to get filled in on the details by the team. 

Scully stood in slight disbelief. He must have reasons for doing this she thought. He always has professional, logical reasons. Well not always. But she decided not to read into it too much.

They ate with the team around the fire. "Scully here is going to help solve this case guys. She's one of the greatest doctors and scientists around. And the most loyal partner I've ever had." The team rose their flasks and nodded to her amiably. 

"Thank you....Mulder. That's very...kind of you. " She said unsurely. He wasn't being sarcastic but he was almost impossible to read now. There was still an odd energy about him. Before she could stare at him long enough to figure it out Mulder interrupted her thoughts with a "Time for bed Scully." 

"Wha...?" He pulled her up by her arm and wished everybody a good night. 

"Mulder is everything ok did you wanna tell me something priavtely is that why you pulled me away so abruptly?" 

"No Scully , it's just time for you to get into bed."

Ok now she knows this isn't normal. Surely he didn't just say that? 

"Excuse me Mulder?"

"I said...it's time. For you. To get. Into. Bed." He said softly but firmly leaning closer to her almost as if she were a child. Scully was so lost for words that she didn't react. 

Mulder unzipped her coat and threw it into the corner with his. "We have a long day tomorrow Scully."   
He said while undressing her. She was so shocked that she didn't know how to react and just limply shrugged out of her clothes while keeping her gaze fixed on Mulder's face. By the time she was down to her tank top and trousers she snapped back to her senses. 

"Mulder!" "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" 

"Just helping you to get into bed Scully, that's what partners are for right? Or do you prefer to give that role solely to the strange homicidal people that you come across while I'm on forced vacation?" 

"Ooooh here we go..here it is Mulder. Here's what you've been keeping inside and stewing over for the last three days right? Mulder...as much as I regret the events of last week. I do not and will not ever...feel the need to justify myself to you. You, who runs off on a whim and leaves me to pick up the pieces all the time. Even when it's you ... in pieces. You, who risks everything all the time without an explanation just an expectation that I will continue to follow you into the darkness with only blind faith and something...else." 

Mulder had been looking at her intently as she said all this. "What else?...what else is it that drives you to follow me. What is it that ties you to me Scully?" He said as he held her hand forcefully to his chest. He panted and searched her eyes. She tried to turn from his gaze but he stopped her. "No. What?" He held her harder to him. So that she could feel his heartbeat and his breathing, his warmth. The slow realisation dawned on her that she could never deny him. 

She had always been a strong independent free spirit with strong values and ideas. She would stand by her belief in justice and truth forever. But when it came to this man. It didn't matter. None of it mattered unless he was here with her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Terrified at what she had discovered. She needed him completely just as he needed her completely. She would never be able to deny him. Her stomach flipped and she had butterflies all at once. His anger had always aroused her but usually she was at a safe distance from it. It was hardly ever directed at her.

But now that his attention and his passion was directed straight ahead her. She almost couldn't breathe. 

"Scully...it's time for bed".

Oh fuck. Don't do this Mulder, she thought. Don't make me weak like this.

It was already too late. He had taken the last of both of their clothes off and was ushering her into the made up tent bed. He lied down next to her completely naked and didn't take his eyes off her. 

She was wet and shivering from arousal and maybe fear? ...it was hard to tell. 

Mulder held her close to his chest. To warm her up. Even though she wasn't cold. 

He breathed deeply. While stroking her back and paying particular attention to the area where her tattoo was. Drawing circles and patterns all over her naked skin. 

"Scully. I've decided that from now on, you and I are going to be working alot more closely." 

His boner was pressing against her stomach. She was so turned on that it was hard to breathe properly. 

"You see...I realised that I've been neglecting you. That I haven't showed you how much your hard work means to me. How much your loyalty and absolute devotion means to me Scully. Because that's what I expect from you Scully...absolute devotion." He looked at her face when he said this. 

She opened her mouth to disagree. And he took her lips into his mouth. Swallowing any resistance. His tongue explored and claimed all that it touched. After a long kiss that Scully felt might suck her soul and her orgasm straight out of her, he pulled back. 

She gasped and breathed deeply. 

He studied her face for a long time. "You're beautiful Scully. And you are mine. You should know that. I take full responsibility for what happened last week. Because I never told you before that you belong to me Scully. But now you know." He licked her lips and kissed them gently. 

"Mulder...". Scully moaned. "That's right Scully. I'm yours. And you don't have to be ashamed of feeling things for me anymore. I refuse to feel shamed or guilty for this Scully..." He reached down and felt the wetness between her legs. She shuddered at his touch. 

"I refuse to be sorry for This." He swirled his fingers round exquisitely and scooped up some of her wetness and put it into his mouth. 

He had her pinned down by the weight of half his body. She was always going to be helpless. She just never thought he'd do this. She'd fantasized but now she was in the real thing what was she supposed to do? How far would he take this? She was both afraid and exhilarated at finding out. 

He had started grinding himself slowly against her hip bone. And it was making her breathless with desire. The thought that he'd been angry with her and still wanted her. That his anger made him want her even more , it drove her crazy. She was being undone. She would not come out of this the same person as before. 

Or maybe that's just it. Maybe this was her. It was always her. Mulder was the exception to the rule. She could resist and refuse anyone accept him. They were each others kryptonite. He would always call her and find excuses to come round , she knew he couldn't be away from her for too long. And her actions had forced him to own up to this and to bring what was hidden in the dark between them out into the light. 

So here they were softly grinding against each other completely naked in a tent in the middle of a mountain in Alaska. Away from civilization. Away from home, the office, rules, family, friends, commitments, just them. There was no running anymore it was happening. 

Her wetness was seeping onto his hand. There was no denying or hiding. He kept lifting his hand into his mouth as if he could exhaust the supply but he wouldn't. Didn't he know there was no end to how wet she could get for him. And everytime he put his fingers into his mouth with his eyes glued on hers it drove another wave of pleasure through her body, producing more and more wetness between her legs. This was torture. 

"Mulder, please." "Mulder...please, please Mulder". 

"Please what Scully?.. Ask and you shall receive." 

"I need you. I always needed you. " 

She gushed another wave of hot liquid onto his hand and he couldn't take it anymore. He swung his hips upwards and planted his cock straight down inside her. She was so wet it slipped straight in. 

She was the tightest, wettest, hottest, softest he'd ever felt.   
He was home, finally...at last. 

Her hips bucked beneath him and swung of their own accord. The pleasure was the most intense thing she'd ever felt before in her life. She looked up and saw his eyes. They had a gleam of mad anger in them. She knew he'd suddenly pictured what she'd done with Ed Jerse. Before she could say "no.mulder I didn't even cum. I could only think of you to make me wet and he couldn't satisfy me at all. Because he wasn't you " Before she could say any of that he unleashed himself in all his possessive anger and loving rage. He fucked her absolutely senseless. And she was overcome with pleasure. She couldn't speak or even think. 

He was inside her, on her, around her. He was exactly where he needed to be. She pulled him deeper inside her and scratched his back. Fuck him, he thought he was angry well she was too. Why did he make her wait this long? She tore at his back and bit his lip, sucking furiously, fucking the life out of him from beneath him. No other woman could ever compare. She could match him in strength, intelligence, passion, ferocity and even in their lovemaking, from beneath him she still ruled and enveloped him completely. 

He loved her so much, so fiercely. And she loved him so strong, so unapologetically. They looked into each other eyes. And plunged into another kiss, moaning into each others mouth. And then Scully's whole body shuddered and shook and squeezed Mulder's dick untill he came inside her with everything he had. She convulsed and her orgasm conquered her whole body. Mulders eyes rolled back and squirted every last drop of his seed into her until they were both undone and fell asleep exhausted in each others arms. 

Before drifting off Mulder whispered to Scully "The storm is over Scully. It's just us now. It's just us." 

They kissed with eyes closed and stayed locked in each others arms even in their unconscience state. The storm that was brewing in the world would carry on around them but for now they were in the calm, in the eye of the storm. It would pass them by for tonight and leave them to their waves of raging love and passion.

The end.


End file.
